villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
T-3000
T-3000, formally known as John Connor, is the former main protaginst turned the primary antagonist of the 2015 sci-fi action movie Terminator: Genisys. ''He is actually John Connor who had turned into a highly advanced hybrid nanotechnological humanoid cyborg from the type of T-3000 ,and was sent by '''Skynet '''to kill Sarah Connor ,Kyle Reese and the old version of T-800 ,whose now called "Pops" by Sarah and then to make sure Skynet will win in the war and will rule the Earth as he needs to make sure Genisys will operate well. He is portrayed by '''Jason Clarke', who plays John Connor (good revision) in the same film. He also portrays George Wilson in The Great Gatsby & ''Emil Stenz in ''White House Down. Description The T-3000 is a hybrid nanotechnological human-cyborg terminator assigned to kill Kyle Reese & Sarah Connor, as well as complete failed missions assigned to other terminators. This version of the terminator is a nanotechnological cyborg-hybrid and just like the T-1000, he is nearly indestructible and can survive any serious harm albeit in far more alarming rate. This kind of terminator consist of machine phase matter that can assimilate organic lifeform (the said manner reminiscent with how The Thing's cells assimilate their victim) and possessed them, permanently turned them into a nanotechnological hybrid Terminator. But the only instance of success assimilation while in machine phase matter form was on John Connor, as the rest of the humans that exposed to the phase matter were driven insane during the experimental stage and died and the assimilation process ended up in failure. ''Terminator: Genisys'' In 2029, John Connor leads the resistance in the war against the machines. Skynet sends in a T-800 to kill John's mother, Sarah from preventing the war against machines. John sends Kyle Reese to protect her but just at the moment when he is sent back, John is attacked by "Alex", a prototype of the T-5000 (a machine) and starts to infect him into a machine. Unlike the rest of the terminators that they faced however, T-5000 is actually the physical manifestation of Skynet itself whom previously uploaded itself into that unit and carry the machine phase matter with it. In the revised timeline, John in his adult self rescues Kyle & Sarah in a hospital and brings them to a parking lot, The Guardian (a terminator that raised Sarah early on) attempts to kill John, but John revives himself and is revealed to be a hybrid nanomachine, donning the name "T-3000". T-3000 gives Sarah & Kyle a chance to join the machines and end the war. They decline and a brief battle occurs after. In the outcome, the T-3000 gets incapacitated temporarily. T-3000 tracks The Guardian, Kyle & Sarah in a warehouse near the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, where they are attempting to destroy "Genisys", which is secretly Skynet. He is able to knock the school bus that Kyle and Sarah are in off the Golden Gate bridge, aiding the ignorant California Highway Patrol in capturing them. The T-3000 becomes the victor as the trio are taken into police custody. Detective O'Brien immediately frees Kyle and Sarah, and hijack a chopper. The T-3000 arrives in hot pursuit, but fails to win as The Guardian divebombs into the helicopter blades, causing it to crash. Final Fight and Demise T-3000 enters the Cyberdyne building, killing many inside. John also advanced the countdown to Genisys by speeding up the process from hours to mere minutes. At that point, Genisys will spread to every software and be unstoppable. Sarah & Kyle plant bombs in the facility, but John destroys the detonator to the explosives. The two Terminators engage in a brutal battle, during which John gains the upper hand due to being more advanced than the Guardian. However, the Guardian restrains the T-3000 and both becomes trapped in the field of the prototype time machine, with the Guardian managing to escape. The T-3000 is left to disintegrate as he perishes in the explosion of Cyberdyne Headquarters, which prevented Genisys from coming online. Quotes Much of whatever the T-3000 has to say is gloating, being a very arrogant psychopath who enjoys verbally insulting the Guardian T-800 Terminator, Kyle Reese and Sarah Connor for being, in his perspective, biologically inferior to him. Before the final battle T-800, being annoyed by T-3000's redundant and tedious verbal self-compliments, complained "John Connor talks too much". ''John apparently had this habit of bragging about himself even back when he was human and not a nanotech Terminator. Gallery Terminator-Genisys-character-poster-T3000.jpg|T-3000 poster. Good Luck.jpg|John bids Kyle farewell for Kyle's mission, before his mutation. T-3000 Can't Move Much.png|The T-3000 has trouble walking, due to the magnetic containment field. john-connor-terminator-5.jpg|The T-3000 in his human form, reveals his healing. redeye-terminator-genisys-super-bowl-ad-20150129.png|The T-3000 arrives out from the flames of the explosion Sarah made. Termin g-john-film-burntwalking.jpg|The T-3000 walking after surviving the explosion of the trio's base. Fake Detective Cheung.jpg|The T-3000 disguised as Detective Cheung has been blown by The Guardian. Termin axresdefault-8.jpg|The T-3000 in his default form. Genisys-trailer-3.png|The T-3000's true form chokes the older T-800, as they both continue fighting. T-3000_destroyed.png|The T-3000 gets destroyed in the Time Magnetic Field. Similar Villains * Lightning ''(Total Drama) * T-1000 (Terminator 2: Judgement Day) Videos Category:Robots Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Immortals Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Assassin Category:Evil Creation Category:Mastermind Category:Enforcer Category:Anarchist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hybrids Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Empowered Villains Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Egotist Category:Misanthropes Category:Pawns Category:Master of Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Protective Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Humanoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Stalkers Category:Depowered Villains Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Big Bads